


Two Dudes Being Gay

by MysteryMuffinz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Michael is oblivious, Modern AU, We love oblivious characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuffinz/pseuds/MysteryMuffinz
Summary: Michael is sadJeremy is happyPerfect. Happy and sadHappy meets sad, happy helped sad, sad becomes happy but happy is actually still sad but happy makes sad really actually real happy :D
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Michael Afton, Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jeremy and Michael

Beep beep beep be-

Micheal groaned as he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, causing it to shut off. He rolled over and looked at the time, 6:45 am, just enough time for Micahel to get ready and get to the bus stop.

“Another day of hell.” Michael stood up from his bed and slid on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He wasn’t bothered enough to fix his hair and left it as it was. He grabbed his backpack and skateboard and quickly left the house.

Michael stepped onto the bus, walking to the back row where he always sat, avoiding eye contact and the looks the other kids were giving him. What’s wrong with what he was wearing? A hoodie in 27-degree weather isn't that weird. He just put his earbuds in, ignoring the snide remarks, and strange glances.

He sat near the window as the teacher droned on, watching the clock tick by. When did he ever pay attention though, he never cared about school. His father wasn't happy with that but he couldn’t care less about anything anymore.

Michael never had many friends in school, after his brother died, he felt as though he didn't deserve friends, and apparently his father thought he didn't deserve the bare necessities either.

“Michael!” The teacher yelled out his name, causing him to snap back into reality.

“What.” He glared.

“What is with you? You are never paying attention! I called your name 5 times to answer this question. Do I have to call your father?” Michael froze up as he heard those words that earned snickers from the other students.

“No…” 

“Good. Now solve x.” The teacher pointed towards the board but Michael just stared, stared a little more, then looked down and put his head on the table and blocked out all noise.

The lunch bell finally rang after what felt like years. Michael quickly got up and left, once again sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria. He put his earbuds in, not bothering to eat anything

Someone tapped his shoulder causing him to jolt. Michael took one earbud out.

“Hey, uh you mind if I sit here?” They asked, pointing next to Michael.

“Why.”  
“Oh, um just ‘cause you looked a little lonely, not to mention there aren't many seats around here.”

“K.”

“Thanks, so uh what’s your name?” The boy sat down

“Michael.” 

“Oh, cool! My name’s Jeremy!”

Michael just nodded in response.

“So, why are you sitting here alone?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh alright. Sorry” Jeremy remained silent for a few seconds before interrogating Michael again, “So, you play any sports?”

Michael scoffed, “Do I look like someone who plays sports?

Jeremy looked at Michael’s hoodie and jeans, scratching behind his neck, “W-well no… but I didn’t wanna assume anything, y’ know?”

“No. I don’t know, nor do I care.”

“Oh… Right.”

Despite Michael clearly not being interested Jeremy continued to make conversation with him, until Michael snapped.

“Would you just leave me alone?! Don’t you realize I’m sitting here for a reason? I want to be left alone! So GO!”

Jeremy looked at Michael for a few seconds, before tearing up and clenching his fists.

“Woah- H-hey wait… J-Jeremy I didn’t me- please don’t cry! Michael panicked and grabbed Jeremy and pulled him into a hug, “Um let’s go to the washroom so you can calm down okay?”

At this point Jeremy was full-on crying, Jeremy was never good at being yelled at, and Michael noticed that. Michael grabbed Jeremy up and led him to the bathroom.

“...I’m sorry.” Michael cut through the awkward silence.

“Y’know I just realized s-something” Jeremy struggled to speak.

“Yeah? What is that?” Michael grabbed some tissues and handed it to Jeremy.

“You have a British accent,” Jeremy smiled.

“Yeah? You gonna make fun of me too?”

“Wha-? No no! Of course not, I think your accent is cute!” Jeremy paused

Michael chuckled, “You think it’s cute?”

“U-Uhm, yeah I guess… it just suits you-” Jeremy quickly looked away when he noticed he'd been blushing quite a lot.

“Are you okay?” Michael grabbed Jeremy’s face, turning it to face him.

“Oh, yeah I’m okay, just what you said.” Jeremy smiled.

“What’d I say?”

“Pft, you’re kinda oblivious, you know that?” Jeremy smiled more.

“Wh- hey!” This time Michael smiled back

“Hey uh, Michael, I know we just kinda met but do you wanna hang at my house tonight?”

“Your parents would allow you to just invite someone random all of a sudden?”

“Of course! So what’s your answer”

“I mean.. It all depends on if my father lets me. He’s not easy to convince.” Michael mumbled, “Nor does he care for me”

Jeremy’s face saddened, “What do you mean?”

“It’s a bit of a long story but, basically he blames me for my brother’s d-death on me.” Michael’s voice cracked, “SInce then he hasn’t cared about me, I lost all my friends and my mother left, he hates me. I don’t blame him..” Michael looked at the floor.

Jeremy quickly hugged him, and Michael just stood there, he wasn’t sure what to do.  
“I’ll get him to let you come over!” Jeremy let go and smiled at Michael, “Okay?” 

Michael’s heart felt like it was melting, “Thank you” He smiled back at Jeremy.

“Now let’s go!” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and left.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since Jeremy came into Michael’s life. Everything seemed so much better for Michael, his life was finally getting better. Until of course, something had to ruin it, it always does. Michael wasn’t allowed to be happy for more than a month according to the universe. 

It took a while for Michael to open up to Jeremy, but when he did they were inseparable, Michael rarely left Jeremy’s side and skipped a lot of classes because of it. Jeremy didn’t approve of this but no matter what Jeremy did, Michael wouldn’t listen.

“Hey, Michael! How was your sleep?” Jeremy leaned against the locker next to Michael’s.

“Eh, didn’t fall asleep ‘till 4:30.” Michael shut his locker door and looked into Jeremy’s eyes.

Jeremy frowned, “How come?”

“My father was yelling at me,” Michael said as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Oh.” Jeremy frowned harder.

Michael just shrugged and stepped closer to Jeremy. Michael squished Jeremy’s face in Michael’s hands, Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at this gesture.

“There’s the smile I love” Michael poked Jeremy’s dimples, Jeremy's cheeks became a soft pink. Michael then proceeded to grab Jeremy’s arm and walk towards the class. 

“Michael?” Jeremy tapped on Michael’s shoulder, causing Michael to jolt, seems like Michael jolts a lot, “sorry, you had spaced out again. Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I got distracted again. These classes are so boring.” Michael picked up his pencil, “can I copy off your notes?”

“Of course!” Jeremy handed Michael his notebook. Michael always had to copy off Jeremy’s notes because of how much Michael spaced out.

“Boys!” Jeremy and Michael both looked up at their teacher, “Michael, why are you copying off Jeremy’s notes, you should be paying attention in class. Jeremy and you, why did you let him?”

Michael ignored her, as always.

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy said in a sarcastic tone, “Your classes are just so boring that we can’t help but not pay attention!” Jeremy had a kind nature, but when someone talked to, hurt, or annoyed Michael, Jeremy didn’t hesitate to be rude.

“Excuse me? You do not talk to me like that! I am your teacher!” 

“Not a very good one,” Jeremy smirked, earning a laugh from Michael.

“Detention, both of you!” The teacher had slammed her hand on the table. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at her.

“Can’t believe you, Jeremy Fitzgerald, the most innocent, nice, sweet person I’ve ever met, got detention!” Michael chuckled then sat down.

“It’s not a big deal. My parents would understand- oh right... What are you gonna do about your dad?” Jeremy sat down next to Michael.

“Dunno yet, but then again I get detention all the time. I’ll probably just get yelled at, maybe beat a little but that’s not a big deal.”

“I’m sorry what? Michael! That is a huge deal!” 

“Jeremy, it's fine, I can take it. He’s done it for years anyway.”

“But-”

The classroom door opened and the principal came through and walked up to Michael and Jeremy’s desk.

“Jeremy. What happened.” The principal sat down in front of their desk.

“I’m not sure what you mean Mr. Collins”

“You’ve been such a good kid, what happened. Why are you of all people in detention?” Mr. Collins laid back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“I’m still not sure what you mean. I’m still a good kid?” He looked at Michael, a confused look on Jeremy’s face.

“Then why are you in detention?” The principal was very nice to Jeremy, but he didn’t like Michael as much because of how much trouble Michael had gotten into.

“Because our homeroom teacher, Ms. Carmen doesn't let us help each other. Michael has a hard time focusing.. you of all people should know that, and I let him borrow my notes! But Ms. Carmen won't let me! So I snapped."

"Seems like you two are in detention for a rather dumb reason. Jeremy, you should never talk back to a teacher but, this time I'll let it slide. You two are free to go." Mr. Collins got up.

"Thank you!" Jeremy nudged Michael, telling him to say thank you as well.

"Thank you."

"Of course, now you two have fun."

Michael and Jeremy got up at left, "So Michael, wanna stay over at my house tonight?" 

"Sure." Michael and Jeremy both grabbed their stuff and left the school. Walking home to Jeremy's house.

The two of them did homework for a while, but Michael being Michael got fed up with it.

"Ughh, this is so boring." Michael got up, closed his book, and sat next to Jeremy on his bed.

"Oh come on, it's only been 20 minutes!" Jeremy shut his book too.

"Yeah well, it seems like it's been hours!" Michael rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder, "let's do something fun!"

"Like what?" Jeremy looked at Michael and smiled. Jeremy smiled every time he looked at Michael, he was just so cute to Jeremy.

“I don’t know, SLEEP!”

Jeremy giggled, “Sleeping Isn't fun Michael, plus it’s only 5:30.”

That stupidly adorable giggle.

“Whaat, sleeping is the most fun thing to do even if it’s only 5:30. You’re crazy Jeremy.”

“Pfftt, I think you’re the crazy one. I expected you to hate sleeping. You never sleep.”

“Yeah, but sleeping at another friend's house is fun!”

Jermy blushed at those words, even if they weren’t meant to be flirtatious it still made him blush, “Yeah I guess you’re right.” Jeremy smiled at him. 

“I’m tired right now and I wanna sleep.”

“Well you’re probably tired ‘cause you didn’t sleep till 4:30! Michael, I swear that is not healthy.”

Michael had his hand up “talking” and mocking Jeremy.

“HEY MICHAEL!”

“Haha yo-” Michael’s sentence was cut short by Jeremy jumping on top of him 

“Hey what was that for!”

Jeremy giggled again, “For mocking me of course” Jeremy had stretched Michael’s cheeks and was sitting on top of him.

Jeremy started to lean closer to Michael's face. Michael's face started heating up.

"Your eyes are really pretty.." Jeremy spoke in a whisper. 

Jeremy then laid down on Michael. Jeremy's head was resting on Michael's chest, his heartbeat was making Jeremy very tired.

"I'm tired now"

Michael giggled then wrapped his arms around Jeremy, "Maybe 'cause you're laying down."

"And it's warm," Jeremy added.

"Yeah.." Jeremy smiled to himself “your heartbeat is really fast”

“What how do you know that-”

Jeremy looked up at Michael and smiled, “I’m laying on your chest, I can hear your heartbeat, duh.”

“O-oh right haha-” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and laid back down, “You’re so oblivious that it’s cute.” Michael tensed up when Jeremy said that.

“I- You’re cute too, Jeremy. A lot cuter than me.” Micahel started tickling Jeremy’s back

“Oh shush, and cut it out you’re going to make me fall asleep.” 

“Good, then I can sleep too.”

“Pshh.”

Jeremy and Micheal both fell silent. Micheal heard Jeremy’s breath grow slower and slower until it fell into a steady rhythm. Michael kissed Jeremy’s forehead and pulled the blanket up over him.

“I love you, Jeremy…”


End file.
